Strange Night
by ellie-00
Summary: Ray and Lily's last night before she leaves, and neither want to accept growing up. One-shot. Rily.


AN: In my head, this fic kind of goes along the same lines as Photobooth. A little strange, a little different, a little... ish... guess that's just my style of writing, though. Review and let me know what you think!

**-STRANGE NIGHT-**  
by Ellie

* * *

A sigh.

"Is this it?" he asked, making circles with his bare feet in the sand below him.

I pushed the sand below me, making the swing I was sitting on move forward slightly. "It doesn't feel like it," I replied.

He followed my cue, and started to swing a little bit.

"Lily, why is it that whenever me and you realize we're growing up... we come back here?"

I honestly didn't know.

I was swinging a little bit higher, slowly picking up pace, as was he.

"Maybe... it's because we like feeling like we're kids again."

"Maybe," he replied, as we started gaining momentum, and swinging back and forth even higher. "Are you scared about getting older?"

It was a rare moment when Ray would be serious like this.

And that's when it really hit me, that we were really, seriously, growing up.

"Yeah," I said, not sure if it really came out.

"Do you think that me and you will always be friends?"

I stopped kicking my legs, but I was still swinging back and forth.

Would Ray and I always be friends?

"I don't know."

He stopped kicking too.

He let out another sigh.

"Guess it never really hit me that there might not always be a Ray and Lily..." He glanced over at me, and I looked over at him.

"Me either," I added, slowly realizing, that this night... this was it.

"You realize that even if I met someone new tomorrow, I'd have to know them until I was 34 to know them as long as I've known you."

Even though I'd stopped trying to make my swing move, it was still rocking back and forth, as high as ever.

"And even then," he added, "I wouldn't even have nearly the same memories."

I smiled, glancing down as the swing slowed slightly.

"Me either."

"It's kinda bittersweet, you know... we always went here when we were worried about getting older, but we're not going to be able to come back."

"Tonight's... it."

"Tomorrow is college."

"And the first day away from eachother."

Our swings were almost stopped completely, and as the realization really set in, neither of us said anything.

All of a sudden, Ray blurted out, "Maybe I could transfer."

I didn't glance over at him. "I don't want you to do something you might regret later on."

He didn't reply.

The sky was slowly fading, and the clouds in the distance were reflecting an orangy glow, and I knew that eventually Ray and I would have to go home.

We couldn't just stay on these swings, in the park that we grew up with, and just freeze time, and never be apart.

I was the first person to get up off of the swing. He then stood up off of his, and gave me a small, strange smile.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Randall."

I gave a weak smile back.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Brennan."

He started to look around the empty playground, and stopped when his eyes reached the monkey bars.

I followed his gaze to them, and let out a small laugh. "You know, in my entire life... I've never seen you make it across that, Ray."

He grinned. "I know!"

Lots of memories started flooding back as I looked at the infamous monkey bars.

I smiled. "You remember that one time when you tried to have me teach you how to do them... but you were so scared and I had to hold your legs while you started off?"

"Yeah!" He started laughing. "But you decided you wanted to go for the ride, jumped up, grabbed my waist as I was swinging, and we both fell on the ground..."

"Yeah, that hurt."

"I remember," he said, looking at me. "You hurt your arm... and you tried to make me kiss it."

"But you didn't!"

"I would've, but you were bleeding!" He paused. "I'm not a vampire."

I laughed again, as I shook my head. I looked down at my arm, and took a step closer to him. "I... I still have the scar," I pointed to a small area on my forearm.

"Seriously?" he asked, taking hold of my hand so he could try to see the small purple gash that was still visible.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He lifted my arm up closer to his face and he gently kissed it.

He looked up at me. "Uh... better late than never."

I smiled.

And punched him in the arm.

"I think I'm gonna miss that the most," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, me too."

We both paused for a moment.

"It really doesn't feel like this is our last night living in the same neighborhood," he said, his smile disappearing.

"Hard to believe..." I commented, looking over at the disappearing sunset. I glanced down at our feet, smiling when I saw that we were both not wearing any shoes or socks, just like we used to.

"I, um..." I started, but I didn't want to finish my sentence. But it had to happen. "My flight leaves pretty early."

I saw a small disappointed look pass over his face, as he nodded slowly. "I guess I'll walk you home."

"Ok."

-----

We made our way across the grass, silently, and, looking back, I'm glad we didn't say anything.

It was one of those warm summer nights, we were still barefoot, walking on the street... it was the last bit of childhood we could really hold onto.

I looked at the roads, knowing this would be the last time I would really be able to see them for quite a while.

Stars were peeking out of the sky, slowly appearing, and although the sun was almost completely gone, it was still bright enough outside to see far ahead of you.

We got to my house, and slowly climbed up the steps.

We both glanced towards the ground.

"This is so wierd," I said, still looking down.

"I know."

In a quick second, I felt his hand lightly touch my face as he quickly leaned in, and kissed me.

My eyes quickly closed as I let myself melt into the kiss, the kiss with my best friend...

On the night before I leave.

He slowly pulled away, and smiled. "You're blushing," he commented, letting out a small laugh.

I bit my lip as I felt more blood rush to my face, and glanced down again.

He touched my arm, and I glanced back up at him. "The only thing I really regret is not doing that earlier."

I nodded. "Me too." A sad smile came across my face, as I realized what time it must've been. "I have to go," I said, opening my door, and taking a step inside.

"Hey, Lily..." I looked up at him. "You realize that once you shut that door, we're no longer kids."

I smiled. "Yeah, but let's just think of this as another phase we went through together."

I shut the door when I saw a smile appear on his face.

----

I leaned back against the door, smiling as I thought of the kiss, and remembering that last smile I saw of his.

Tonight was definitely strange.

But for it being the night I was truly forced to realize that I grew up... I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

FIN

I know they might seem OOC, but keep in mind that this takes place 3 years from now... and people can change. :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
